


双J搞鬼

by sarumi520



Category: ooxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520
Summary: 朱星杰/黄明昊x王琳凯 3P警告【情感线单箭头注意，内含病态关系描写⚠️ Justin ➡️LG ➡️Jzen】





	双J搞鬼

朱星杰来space的晚上，王琳凯别墅里的床位是尤长靖的。大家对此都没有异议。  
可谁也没有留意，拍摄结束后的几个小时，黄明昊也离开了别墅。  
微信记录里一句“快来。”和一张只看得见下颌轮廓的暧昧照片在指尖下被删除。

黄明昊敲开酒店房门的时候，里面已经开始上演属于成年人的游戏了——  
王琳凯被脱了个干净，只有脖颈一个皮革制的项圈，和堆在脚踝的白色棉袜，浑身透着某人的审美情趣。嘴唇被磨蹭得微微发红，似乎刚在为朱星杰深喉，猫似地在床上弓起纤细的腰线，眼睛里溢着点生理性眼泪，衬得少年模样更清澈无辜。  
他似乎能想象到，王琳凯埋在朱星杰胯间吞吐时，顶到喉咙时如何近乎干呕，却仍卖力侍弄，来不及吞咽的唾液把下颌都弄得潮湿。  
黄明昊走近床边的时候才看到，对方臀间还吞吃着一个硅胶阴茎，被不自觉咬紧的穴肉往里缩得只剩光滑的底端。约莫是灌过肠了，连穴口的褶皱都干净得很漂亮。  
“琳琳，Justin来了。”朱星杰边舔咬着王琳凯的耳垂边诱哄着，把人抱起到自己怀里张开他的两条腿，让腿间大片春色展现在黄明昊面前，“快教下未成年怎么玩你，别让他等急了。”  
王琳凯的眼角因羞耻而濡湿，没化眼影，眼尾却被勾出了桃花色，连带着下面也是湿的，泛滥着春潮。润滑液把他的雪白臀肉淋得湿润发亮，指尖嫩生生的带点粉，握住假阴茎的底端不甚熟练地往里戳弄。  
原本清亮的嗓音被情欲浸得发软，喉结一滚，带得项圈的金色铃铛微微响了一声，“Justin——”像是来自高塔神秘的符咒，让黄明昊直接定在原地，灵魂撞进进王琳凯的双眸，看到他的神祇在甜腻滚烫的熔浆中诞生。  
“这样就够了吗？小琳。”朱星杰坏心眼地顺着他腿根揉上去，顺势将他双腿分得更开，略微低头在肩头咬了一口。少年肩膀那轮饱满的月，留下了齿痕的残缺，却仿佛镀了层莹润的色泽。  
王琳凯垂眸咬了咬嘴唇，睫羽投下小片阴影，挣扎几秒又抬起湿亮的黑眸，“Justin你摸摸我……这里。”说着拉过黄明昊的手往自己胸前探去。  
黄明昊曾见过的，在朱星杰的手机里——  
朱星杰用舌尖稍一挑逗他的乳尖，小美人就会颤抖着蜷缩起身子，又禁不住抬起胸，甚至能窥见腰部微微凸起的肋骨。那被唾液润湿的双乳色泽莹亮，就像是新采撷下的树莓，吸吮时能尝到其间鲜美的汁液。  
原本王琳凯连自己要碰他的脸都会一脸生人勿近地躲开，如果不是看到手机相册里的视频，黄明昊起初都不敢相信他和朱星杰有这般香艳的秘密。烫喉玫瑰被清掉所有尖刺，本只向一人呈上他所有的馥郁和娇艳，可现在，潋滟了春色的花蕾也在向自己绽开。  
黄明昊捻住王琳凯胸前的小果，不确定地按揉了几下，像对待蚌壳里的珍珠。见得朱星杰投来催促的眼神，便放开胆子俯身下去舔住乳尖。舌尖在顶端反复拨弄，时不时稍加用力吮着，把那两颗脆弱的蓓蕾舔吸得红肿挺立。  
“唔嗯...”王琳凯发出一声短促的喘，胸口被他人舌尖猥亵的感觉让他觉得难堪，尤其还是在朱星杰的注视下，想要把自己藏匿起来却无处可逃。被开发充分的身体敏感得要命，光是舌尖打转就能生出熟悉的快感，对方的头发还毛茸茸地蹭着裸露的皮肤，惹起心尖一点酥麻。  
朱星杰灼热的性器在王琳凯股沟徘徊摩擦，又像个体贴的情人，在他颈侧落下绵密的吻，安抚着他因陌生第三者加入的颤栗神经。  
只有王琳凯知道他有多恶劣。无论是上次体内被他塞进跳蛋，反绑着扔在自己的酒店单间就置之不理，等哭着求饶才肯施恩过来操得自己尿湿地毯，还是这次单方面就邀请黄明昊参与进来，还咬着自己耳朵说“you are my sweet little slave”逼迫自己臣服。他把所有温柔和暴虐都给了自己，可无奈自己连他的折磨都感到甘之如饴。  
黄明昊在朱星杰的纵容下“得寸进尺”。王琳凯胸前的红果被他舔舐得泛着水光，忍不住还在浅褐乳晕附近留了个咬痕。温州人伸手摸到他后面含吮着的硅胶玩具，仿佛被王琳凯那双黑瞳里流露出的迷茫神色所鼓舞，无师自通地抽动起那根仿真阴茎来。  
“呜”王琳凯的声音都是抖的，忍不住往朱星杰的怀里缩，但却后者按住了腰，“别……”。他一直只当Justin是玩得来的队友，可这位小三岁的弟弟，现在却从自己的胸膛往下舔出一道晶亮的湿痕，边用舌尖舔弄着肚脐眼，边还抬眸小心翼翼观察自己的反应，问“舒服吗”，精致眉眼里生生显出几分纯良无害。  
如果说黄明昊是名灵感充沛的甜品师，王琳凯就是他手里被揉捏发酵的面团，浑身还没褪去奶味，便被欲望烘烤成松软的姿态，挖开内芯还有奶油溢流，满口的香甜。  
“小琳是发情了吗，谁都可以把你弄到这么……淫荡。”朱星杰的话含混在喉间，听不出是什么情绪，被吻住脊骨的王琳凯却浑身抖了一下，张嘴下意识就要反驳，“不是……”  
朱星杰低笑了一声，感觉到王琳凯像只受惊的、被雨淋湿的幼兽，这让他的下腹涌上饱涨的情欲。不如说，王琳凯在快感面前的所有惊颤和羞赧，都是他最好的催情剂。  
“justin，换个姿势。”朱星杰和黄明昊交换了个眼神，调整了下三个人的位置。  
最后王琳凯伏在床上，臀部被迫高高撅起。少年的骨架何其纤瘦，仿佛只要用力的撞击就会散碎，顺着收紧的腰线抚下去，却摸得屁股挺翘肉感，勾得人血气上涌。朱星杰揉捏了几下那柔软的臀肉，便探下去抽出那根覆满润滑液的假阳具，扶着自己早已勃起的阴茎在臀缝磨蹭，却迟迟不进去，“想要吗琳琳”。  
可王琳凯也没法用言语来回答。大概一直被黄明昊戴个贝雷帽穿个格纹裤的学生仔印象所蛊惑，觉得他偶尔西装革履也只是装成大人模样，根本没想到这未成年发育得这么好，自己的口腔都被他的阴茎堵了个满满当当，只能勉强发出含糊的呜声。主动用臀去蹭后方朱星杰的性器时，后腰凹下去两个情色的涡，在前后两个人看来，比青春期启蒙片的主演还要热辣。  
说到底黄明昊也只是个初尝禁果的少年，下身被湿热的口腔包裹着，软舌滑过茎身的感觉仿佛刚进行了一次酣畅淋漓的Power Drift。  
喉咙舒展就足够雏儿满脸潮红，而眼前视觉刺激更甚，连带着脉搏也磕磕绊绊加速鼓动——漂亮男孩微张着唇吮舔着阴茎，还抬臀迎接着另一个人的贯穿。偶尔性器从他嘴里湿淋淋地滑出来，又被自己捏着下巴尖塞回口中，轻按住发顶小幅度地抽动。  
“嗯...呜...”因为口中的性器，王琳凯只能发出些含混不清的喘。后方朱星杰的顶弄每一次都撞准了前列腺，跪伏在床上近乎腿软，挺立的下身借力蹭几下床单似乎才能缓解一丝焦渴。炙热的快感从脚尖蔓延到脑髓，灼烧着每一处神经末梢。火花飞迸出无数破裂的碎片，又掀起泛光的粘稠海浪，叫神智都沉溺在肉欲混混沌沌。  
朱星杰有些不满那些奶气湿软的呻吟不能全数倾出，挥掌打了一下男孩的屁股。掌心落下发出清脆的“啪”一声，臀肉随即泛开大片绯色，让他看上去更像是将熟的蜜桃。正如以往被快感俘获的每一次一样，甬道因兴奋而更紧缩起来，绞紧了自己的阴茎。  
王琳凯被大开大合的操弄弄得眼尾湿湿，层叠的水光溢开几乎要落出泪来。备受煎熬的羞耻心到了此刻早已被来势汹汹的情潮所融化，温顺成了本能，尽可能吞进了黄明昊的那根物什，紧致的喉管细密的挤压着对方敏感的顶端。  
到底是个没尝过鲜的，黄明昊在一次近乎顶到喉咙的欢愉体验中登上了顶峰。他的脑海炸开无数金色碎纸和玫瑰花瓣，心脏敲着没有质感的重音，任由星河和水潮淹没了他。他努力平复着紊乱的呼吸，却发现王琳凯唇边的精白和吞咽的喉结，让他呼吸变奏得更快。  
“等下过来一起。”朱星杰舔了舔嘴唇，说实话，他并不介意和弟弟一起分享这份成人世界的美妙，甚至想要王琳凯这淫乱得天赋异禀的一面被更多人挖掘。  
“好。”黄明昊应着，乌溜溜的眼睛却盯着王琳凯看。小美人被操弄得迷糊的样子也惹人疼得很，黄明昊急切地想要把他淋湿，从里到外。  
黄明昊上下撸动起自己高潮后软下的性器，问着“小鬼我能亲亲你吗？”，便像懵懂的小兽凑过去，吻住他的嘴唇。含着王琳凯舌尖的时候尝到了属于自己的咸腥味，意识到这点时蹭地红透了耳尖，转而动情地吮舔起他的唇瓣。  
朱星杰从穴口挤进一根手指的时候，王琳凯就颤抖着想要拒绝，可他的拒绝哪里有半点威慑力，反倒被黄明昊的吻化成了甜腻缠绵的鼻音。朱星杰边啄吻着他颤动的腰窝，边扩张开一些空裕，“乖听话，我也不想你受伤。”  
黄明昊从一旁扶着干进去的时候，朱星杰也配合他停了下来插着不动。龟头撑开柔韧软滑的穴口，随即肠肉像是有生命力般的层层吸附上了黄明昊的柱身，像是有无数张小口吸啜着敏感的海绵体，让他彻底迷失在失乐园。  
王琳凯几乎是在被同时进入的那一刻，急促喘息着攀上了情欲的顶点。血液里震荡着穿透连绵的羞耻，沉浸在高潮又被身下的灭顶又密集的快感软了腰，呜咽着说不出话，声音哼哼唧唧的，带了点委屈的哭腔，“呜嗯...不行了...嗯啊..”  
朱星杰和黄明昊在少年体内一抽一送地配合起来，一个又凶又狠地往最要命的地方捣，一个凭着男性本能往里蛮冲直撞，把人操弄得哭叫出声。两根炙热性器在温暖潮湿的洞穴里相互摩擦，把酒店房间变成摇摇欲坠的罂粟罐头。  
三个人都被快感所淹没，是光斑乱晃，是火山喷发，也是银河坠落。  
王琳凯的身体被干得持续湿润，像滚着甜美的热蜜，又像是刚脱壳的荔枝往外滲着果液。做到最后，白花花的精液顺着他发抖的腿根一股股的往下涌，又热又黏。  
可显然，朱星杰和黄明昊并不打算让他从欲望中清醒。

end


End file.
